


I'll take good care of you, pet

by thefirecrest



Series: Hughie gets fucked [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Captivity, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Invisibility, Invisible sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP without Porn, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, but i kept hearing aussie instead of cockney so that's what it is, can't find Translucent's real name so I'm just using his actor's name which is Alex, so apparently Butcher is supposed to be English?, sorry Alex Hassell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest
Summary: Hughie was a pretty boy. And while Translucent liked beating the shit out of him, he might like doing some other activities with him even more. Though the boy might not agree.In which Hughie fails to kill Translucent in time and becomes the focal point for some powerful supes' interests.Part One of Who-Knows-How-Many





	1. Translucent

**Author's Note:**

> First completed smut I've written since I was like 12, so be gentle with me please lmao. I want this to be a multi-part series where Hughie gets nice and fucked by several people. The kid needs a good dicking (well... Canon him doesn't, but my fantasy Hughie does). No penetrative sex for this chapter and not really any Homelander but... I'll get around to it.
> 
> Also. No beta. No proof reading. This was a second draft but I didn't bother reading it over. I just want to get it posted. Feel free to PM me about any mistakes you spot that are bothering you. Enjoy.

_ Damn, I’d love to get some of that,  _ was the first thought Alex, AKA Translucent, had when he first laid eyes on the kid. Hughie, because he didn’t catch the kid’s last name, had stumbled into their private bathroom at HQ while Alex watched on in voyeuristic interest, hidden by his invisibility.

Long legs, a boyish face, and hips perhaps just a little too feminine for any man to be secure in, Hughie was the picture of pretty. Fortunately it was right up Alex’s alley for those rare occasions another man struck his fancy. He fantasized briefly about slowly opening the kid’s stall door still invisible, grabbing those long slender legs, and throwing them over his shoulders and having his way with the kid invisible. He imagined what Hughie’s face might’ve looked like as he was accosted by an unseeing assailant.

Of course, all that ended when he saw that fucking chip fall to the ground and watched as Hughie had stuck it to the underneath of their meeting table.

So maybe he tracked the kid down, watching him leave the car with that Aussie cunt (Translucent’s rage may have been somewhat fueled by sexual jealousy as well), and stepped into the store and roughed the kid up a bit. He swears he wasn’t actually trying to kill the kid, though he may have gotten a little carried away at the time. Still, Hughie wore scared-shitless well. That lovely boyish face scrunched up in fear. Alex would’ve loved to just slid his dick between those fuckable-

And then that Aussie cunt came back and rammed him with a car.

The fight was a bit of a blur after that but long story short the fucking kid electrocuted him and knocked him out. Defeated by a couple of weak humans. It was kinda pathetic.

And then he was naked and trapped in an electrified cage like some sort of animal. It was humiliating. For the first time Translucent would’ve preferred to have some clothes instead of being stuck naked and filthy for several days.

The only bright side was that he got to watch Hughie and his long gorgeous legs walk around for a few days. He had to give it to the kid, Hughie clearly wasn’t cut out for this life style but he was holding himself up fairly well. The other two? The Aussie and French cunts? Alex could tell that they were stone cold killers. But his Hughie? He was as soft as any other civilian out there. And still he held himself together.

Alex wasn’t a good person, he knew. But why the fuck should he care though? It’s not like anyone was going to do anything in retaliation. So he wasn’t above maiming a few people and being the creep he knew he was. And being stuck in a box for several days? It used up what little decency Alex had in him.

Plus he was fucking bored.

So sue him if he started to jerk off to the fantasy of Hughie wrapping those lovely lips around his cock and sucking him off. It was only a bonus when the real Hughie happened to walk past the freezer door and glance in at him, eyes wide with shock as he caught sight of Translucent, who had made himself visible just for this moment, tugging away at his dick. Alex wasn’t shy in staring down Hughie either, maintaining eye contact through that small window. The kid had nice baby blues, he noted. They were probably expressive during sex.

The kid had blushed and hurried away and Alex got a good laugh at that as he finished himself off. He imagined painting the kid’s face and hair with his cum.

Hughie could barely look him in the eye the next time they had a conversation. Sweet kid though, to bring him a glass of water when the other two were willing to let him dehydrated. Hughie was cute when he stuttered, trying to keep a brave face but clearly in over his head, the poor thing. It was the most pleasant time during Alex’s entire stay with these crazy terrorists, just sitting there talking to Hughie, watching the kid struggle to meet his eye. He was almost tempted to start jerking it right in the middle of their conversation just to see the look in those gorgeous baby blues. He didn’t in the end.

And then the bastards stuck a bomb up his ass.

Luckily for him, it seemed the cavalry had arrived. Alex watched carefully, holding his cup full of piss, as the lot of them started to panic. The other two went upstairs leaving Hughie alone with Translucent and the detonator.

It was not hard to wrestle the detonator from Hughie’s unconscious form. The kid’s nerves were totally fried and he did not notice until it was too late when Translucent had escaped and snuck up behind him. A good fist to his temple was enough to knock the kid out. He caught Hughie on his way down with one arm and snatched up the detonator with the other.

Up close, Hughie’s face was even lovelier. Alex wasn’t sure what was so captivating about the kid. Sure he was pretty but… Maybe it was because the pretty and weak little thing had gotten an upper hand on him? Alex didn’t think he had a sadomasochistic fetish but, hey, you learn something new about yourself everyday.

Of course he had to deal with the other two. So he stashed the detonator and leaf Hughie crumpled on the floor and waited.

Between him and his extraordinary strength and the other two and their guns it also wasn’t difficult to wrestle the two into the freezer when they came back down and lock them in there. The big Aussie definitely had a mean right hook and was more difficult to deal with, but all the same normal humans just don’t stand up to supes. He threw down a few good objects down in front of the door for good measure.

Alex would be back to give these motherfuckers tenfold what they did to him later. But for now he had to get this fucking bomb out of his rectum.

He glanced down at the floor where Hughie was out like a light and smirked. Oh yeah, and he had to deal with his sleeping beauty here too.


	2. Homelander

The fire department was already on route when Homelander decided there was nothing of note in exploded building. Why it exploded he couldn’t say but it didn’t matter because his missing team member wasn’t there.

It was while he was flying back over the area with the abandoned fast food restaurant that he noticed that same damn van that French guy had been in earlier driving around. And, even more notable, without a visible driver.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Translucent had swore when he landed right in front of the van, causing the other supe to have to break fast. Not that it should really matter. A little car accident wasn’t going to hurt them.

“Translucent!” Homelander called out jubilantly. “We’ve been looking for you!”

“Have you?” Came a snappy reply as the man became visible again. “Because I’ve been fucking locked up for several days now-”

“Woah woah,” Homelander cut him off chuckling. “Slow down there, bud. We all just figured you were off on another one of your bends. And I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Translucent grumbled sourly at that which struck Homelander as a little disrespectful. Afterall, he had come all the way out of the way here to look for the guy. A little appreciation should be expected. He would let it drop for now though. The guy looked like he had been through the ringer.

“So… This van. Looks familiar,” Homelander commented. “You wouldn’t happen to know a French guy, do you?”

“Oh? You mean the motherfuckers who kidnapped me? Yeah, I know a French guy,” Translucent snapped then seemed to recognize his tone of voice and shook his head. “Sorry.” Smart man. “Sorry, it’s just been a rough couple of days and I need to get back to headquarters A-sap. This is going to sound ridiculous but I’ve got a literal fucking bomb shoved up my rectum right now and I’d appreciate some speed before it blew up. Since you’re here do you mind giving us a ride?”

The expression Homelander gave him was nothing less than insulted, even if it didn’t overtly look that way. “A ride? Translucent do I look like a taxi service to-“ He paused, “Did you say ‘us’?”

Translucent swallowed. “I did. Um... Listen-“

But Homelander was already stepping around the vehicle and casually ripping a hole in the side of the van because it was made out of bullshit material that he couldn’t see through. He wondered what he was going to see.

The sight that greeted him wasn’t what he was expecting. Homelander thought maybe he would see the French guy or some thug. Not… This soft looking man. Meanwhile, Translucent was swearing under his breath and stumbling out of the driver's seat to stand next to him.

“This is the rat who got the upper hand on you?” He asked unimpressed.

“He didn’t-” But then Translucent paused and sighed. “Well, sorta… But the kid wasn’t really a part of the operation. He just got involved in it. The real assholes are still back at the restaurant. I’ve got them locked up-”

“That doesn’t answer why you’re bringing this thing with you.”

The boy was sprawled unconscious in the back seat. He had a lovely purpling bruise forming on the side of his head which Homelander took to be the knockout blow. He certainly didn’t look like he could get the upper hand on a supe, much less one of the seven. He looked… Soft. Soft and, dare Homelander say it, kinda cute.

“I-” Translucent started, and as if reading Homelander’s mind continued with, “The kid is cute, alright? Sue me. I was thinking of maybe keeping him or something. I don’t fucking know.”

Homelander’s eyebrows went up, “Keeping him? What? Like a pet? That’s dark, even for you Translucent.” He chuckled. “What would your son think?”

The other man glowered at him, “Keep my son out of this. He doesn’t have to know shit. Plus, I fucking kill people for a living. How is this any worse?”

“Relax. I’m just teasing you a bit. I’m not judging,” Homelander said. “And you know what? You’re right. The kid is kinda cute.”

He looked back down at the unconsious man again and on those soft sweet features. They looked even better with that swelling purple on his face. Homelander’s gaze drew down the length of the man’s body down to his hips and the supe felt his loins tighten with arousal. Those were child-rearing hips if he ever did see one. Uncommon on men but not unpleasant to look at. Long legs and a pleasant face, Translucent could’ve picked worse. The kid was far from conventionally attractive but he had this aura to him that made Homelander want to mess the kid up.

“I didn’t think you were into men,” Translucent commented.

“Not usually.” Homelander took another good ogle at the kid, just appreciating his form. “Tell you what. I’ll give you a ride like you asked, but in return…” He smiled pleasantly at Translucent’s nervous expression, “I want in on this little…  _ Pet  _ project of yours.”


	3. Hughie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shitty smut

Hughie’s head was pounding when he finally woke up. At first he thought that he might’ve been back home in his bed when he remembered that, no, the last place he was in was that dingy abandoned restaurant that Butcher had brought him to. There was no way that he should be on a bed unless… Unless what? What did happen before he got knocked out?

Hughie groaned and shifted his body, attempting to sit up. The change in position made the blood in his head rush down intensifying his killer migraine. He hissed and clutched as his pounding head, noting vaguely behind all the pain that the pounding was only coming from his right side.

It took him a few minutes to get himself comfortable enough to try and look around. When he finally opened his eyes what he saw scared him.

He wasn’t home.

He wasn’t anywhere he recognized.

The bedroom he was in looked like something out of his wildest dreams. It was well kept, elegant, and un-lived in, like a hotel room. Was he in a hotel room? And where the fuck were Billy and Frenchie?

“Fuuuck,” he groaned clutching his head again as another wave of pain and nausea passed over him. “W-where… Where the fuck-”

“Where are you?” Came a disembodied voice somewhere in front of him.

Hughie gave a start as his jaw clicked shut audibly. He glanced around the room rapidly, looking for the source of the voice, despite the pain it caused. But he didn’t find anything.

“Looking for me, Doll?”

The air in a corner of the room shimmered and suddenly there was a man standing there. A very naked man.

Translucent.

“T-translucent?” Hughie asked in shocked not comprehending the situation at all.

“Call me Alex, Pet.” The supe said. “You and I are going to be spending some time together so it’s probably best we be on a first name basis. Wouldn’t you agree, Hughie?”

Hughie gaped and closed his mouth several times before he found his voice again. “I- I don’t understand? What- What am I doing… here. Where are the others?”

“The others,” Translucent said. “Are being fetched by Vaught private security and Homelander at the moment. They’re back in that fucking freezer you guys had me locked up in like some animal.”

Hughie swallowed. “L-listen, about that. You were going to fucking kill us-!”

“Relax, Pet,” Translucent said rolling his eyes. “Oh, for sure I was going to kill the other two but I wasn’t going to kill you at any point of our acquaintance. Plus, you all stuck a fucking bomb up my ass so you can’t really complain, hm? Which, by the way, you’re still going to get punished for.”

“You weren’t trying to kill me?” Hughie asked in mocking disbelief and then he looked around the room in confusion. “Ok. Wait, no- Where am I? If the other two are back there why am I here? Where the fuck is this?”

Translucent smirked at him and gave him no answer. He pushed from the wall and seemed to prawl towards the bed. His bare feet made no sound over the carpet and as he approached his body slowly shimmered, from bottom to top, invisible. Hughie tensed gripping the blanket that was thrown over him tighter. He glanced around for something, anything, to defend himself with.

He spotted a table lamp to his right and lunged to grab it.

His fingers brushed against the cool metal of it’s body when suddenly there was a large warm hand wrapping around his wrist, solid and unyielding. He tugged him back towards the bed. He watched in horror an invisible weight made an indent in the bed. Hughie tried to hit his invisible assailant with his free hand.

He struck something and Hughie gasped out as pain shot up his arm. There was a warm chuckle by his ear.

“Did you think that was going to do anything, pet?”

His other wrist was caught soon after that and suddenly his arms were pinned to either side of his head. Hughie was heaving heavily with adrenaline and panic. His eyes darted around on their own accord, failing to find a source of danger despite knowing intellectually the source of danger was right above him, pinning him to this bed.

“What-” Hughie gasped out with difficulty. “What do you want from me!”

“You sure you want me to answer that, pet?” Translucent whispered in his ear. Hughie flinched when a warm and wet tongue traced the shell of his ear. “You might not like the answer, pretty boy.”

“Fucking hell. You have to be fucking kidding me,” Hughie breathed out in a panic, mostly to himself. His mind was struggling to accept what was happening to him. That Translucent wanted to… Wanted to…

“Not ‘fucking kidding you’, pet. Just the ‘fucking you’ part.”

The statement shot a new sensation of panic up Hughie’s spin so strong that he felt a sudden energy swell through him. “No-!” He choked out and kicked out with his legs and entire body all at once. The suddenness of it must’ve caught Translucent off guard, because his grip loosened briefly and Hughie managed to slip from beneath him onto the floor.

He made a panicked run towards the door.

An invisible foot swapt his legs and Hughie’s own momentum threw him to the floor painfully, jostling his already pounding head. He managed to catch himself on his hands and began to climb back to his feet. But then a hand wrapped around his ankle like an iron shackle and dragged him across the floor. Hughie felt his chin burn from being scraped along the gray carpet.

“Woah, Hughie. Just relax and accept this.”

“Like fuck I will!” Hughie shouted out furiously. He kicked back but his other ankle was grabbed as well. There was a violent tug and he was airborne for a second as Translucent threw him back down onto the bed. The sheets bounced up with him for a moment before stopping.

The edge of the bed dipped again as the invisible man crawled towards him. Hughie shouted and fought as his hands were once again pinned next to his head. And then a heavy, noticeably naked, weight settled across his pelvic and Hughie grew very very still.

An out of breath chuckle came from above him. “Hah. Now then, are we done being troublesome, pet? Or are you going to let me show you a good time?”

The weight above him moved and Hughie was suddenly very aware of the invisible erection being dug into his stomach. There was a disembodied moan as Translucent began to hump Hughie’s torso. He watched in horror as his shirt was stretched back and forth across his abdomen as that dense and hot weight ground down into him.

“S-stop-”

“Shhh sh…” Translucent shushed him. The hands holding his arms captive maneuvered his wrists above his head and transferred them all to one hand. Translucent’s other hand disappeared from Hughie’s awareness as it left his captive wrists.

Then the weight shifted off of him and a breathless voice said, “Let’s try it this way.”

Suddenly Hughie was being flipped around. He gasped as his face planted into the bed covers. He attempted to use his briefly freed arms to drag himself from under Translucent’s invisible body, but they were quickly grabbed and pinned to his back. Translucent pressed Hughie’s upper body down with one hand, and with the other pulled his hips up and back, leaving Hughie feeling utterly vulnerable.

Hughie began to sob.

“Aw, pet. Don’t cry. Trust me, you’ll love this next part.”

Fingers twisted beneath the lip of his jeans and slowly pulled it down. Hughie let out a wet gasp as cold air bit at part of his exposed skin. Thankfully, his underwear was left in tact.

A hand ran over his ass as a voice whispered in his ear, “Pretty.”

And then a thick girth slotted itself into the cleft of his ass, over his underwear, and pushed up. The sensation was foriegn and horrifying. It came again. And before long, Translucent was dry humping him into the bed.

If anyone was standing in that room at the moment they would see a tearful Hughie faced down and ass up, jeans pulled down, on the bed as some invisible force had its way with him, rocking the poor man’s body back and forth across the sheets.

“Fuuck,” Translucent groaned at the back of his throat. “Baby, that feels so good.” Hughie just quickly sobbed. A hand reached beneath him and groped at his body, squeezing him and pushing his shirt up, exposing more of his milky skin.

“Mmm. Can’t wait to wrap these pretty legs around me, pet. Can’t wait to stuff you full. I’ll take care of you, pet. That’s what you want isn’t it? That’s why you were with that Aussie cunt, isn’t it pet? You just want a strong man to take care of you. Fuck, babe.”

The words washed right over Hughie as he could only feel the continual thrusts of that hot girth rubbing between his cheeks, still not quite believing that this was actually happening to him. That Translucent, one of the Seven, one of the heroes he had looked up to as a teen, was actually holding him down on a bed and humping him.

The weighted thrusts suddenly sped up as Translucent’s low groans grew in volume. “Fuck, babe. Gonna fuck you up. I’m gonna paint your pretty little ass white. Is that what you want, pet?” The steady thrusts stuttered and Hughie laid there in horror as he felt something hot splatter across his exposed back.

A moment later the Translucent’s weight lifted from him and Hughie was free to move. But he didn’t. He did draw his legs up to his chest but he didn’t bother to move towards the exit.

A visible hand handed in front of him and then Translucent, now visible, laid down next to him, face looking contented. His breath was ragged and he didn’t even look at Hughie.

Several minutes later, Hughie finally found his voice, though it came out a quiver.

“M-may… May I go home now…”

Translucent turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Home?”

Hughie let out a shaky sigh, trying to hold it together as his entire body threatened to start sobbing again. “P-please. You’re d-done right? I promise I won’t tell anyone. Just let me g-go home.”

To his surprise, Translucent just laughed.

“Home, Hughie?” The man asked amused. “No, pet. You aren’t going home.”

“B-but you said you weren’t going to kill me.”

Translucent shook his head. “I’m not. Didn’t I tell you already, Hughie? I’m going to take care of you from now on. You can’t go home because this  _ is home _ . You aren’t going anywhere anymore, pet-”

There was a knock at the door and a grin spread across Translucents face. A grin that sent a shiver of cold dread up Hughie’s spine. The next words out of his mouth frightened him even more though.

“That must be Homelander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banged this out in like 3 hours. Hope you enjoyed. Keep an eye out for the next part which will absolutely feature Homelander.


End file.
